


Kazukane Headcanons!

by bubbawara



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25829497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubbawara/pseuds/bubbawara
Summary: Literally just headcanons of my favorite ship!!!! 🥺👉🏼👈🏼My @ on insta is @ / bubbawara !!!@ / porkagee on insta helped me with a portion of these 🙈
Relationships: Koizumi Mahiru/Tanaka Gundham, Souda Kazuichi / Owari Akane
Kudos: 20





	Kazukane Headcanons!

I think that they would have sleepover every so often and they would play stupid shit like would you rather or truth or dare;

Kaz and Akane would try to make everything as harsh as possible like...

( Kaz to Akane ) 'Akane I dare you to suck me off, if u don't you gotta take five shots '

( Akane immediately downs five shots in an INSTANT while the other three are looking at her in pure shock, and Gundham and Mahiru are 100% relieved )

While Gundham and Mahiru are complete softies, like:

' Would you rather get caught yelling at someone in front of ur celebrity crush or eat a cheeto that was under the couch for months? '

Souda to Akane is definitely like  
“You have nice tits🥰” and Akane towards Souda is; "And you have a nice ass🥺"

Akane and Souda get hyped watching WWE

Souda and Akane play wrestle a LOT, He never fucking wins!1!1!

At fairs!!!! Akane always buys funnel cakes and Souda gets lemonade, but they share a corn on the cob together!

MATCHING PAJAMAS!! Akane wears matching pajamas with Kaz!!!!

Souda is way more emotional than Akane and she deals with it by being like “Wanna see how many cookies i can fit in my mouth” and he like nods softly and she slowly starts putting a cookie in her mouth and then sets one on his lap for him to eat!

Akane scratches Soudas arm to get him to sleep.

Akane and Souda re-enact the scene from Titanic everytime they take baths together!!!1!1!!1

Akane and Souda got “married” with ring pops.

Every friday night, Kaz and Akane order takeout and watch movies. not like a marathon but mainly movies from their childhood or something nostalgic Akane lays in Soudas lap as he feeds her chow mein.

Kaz and Akane hug for minutes on end, with complete silence because they just like the silence????!!!!! And the company of each other.

Adding onto the thought of Kazuichi being afraid to kiss Akane because of his teeth. Akane continuously tells him that it's okay and Souda it's just a stubborn butthead and is like: "But I wannnnna kiss you" and Akane is like: "I can wait till you're ready, calm yourself you pink haired freak!!!!"

When the two go out in public, they hold hands for the entirety of when they are together. akane starts swinging their hands back n' forth🥺🥺kazuichi offers to buy her sumthin' from the food court and ofc she says yes,,,,,

They probably listen to hatsune miku together🙄👋🏼 and dance like idiots and try to choreograph dances together but they fail miserably!1!1!!!  
HAHSHJDKAA

Both Akane AND Kazuichi take nights practicing how to braid each other's hair, Akane, not knowing how to braid obviously messes up because she always leaves her hair a big puffy mess and that's where KAZ is all like: "How the fuck does she keep up with all this fucking HAIR, dude."

Akane!!!!! is definitely a blanket hog!!!!! When they sleep together.... so when Kazuichi wakes up to the cold he turns around and latches onto her side.

Kaz usually has an alarm that's set for when Akane has to go to work, which would be usually very early on late weekdays and saturday... but since she's such a heavy sleeper, the only thing she can really wake up to is the smell of food or Kaz's voice. doesn't really matter... but on some days Kazuichi wakes up early to make her food, somedays it's woken up with Kaz talking with her to wake her up with his voice. and she's straight up giggling.

When they are cuddling, Kazuichi would probably whispers some ✨inappropriate✨ things to her, and she gets all flustered and starts pushing him away and is like;

'Ew what the fuck, get away from me you creep!!1!1'

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for readin' ! 🥺


End file.
